


Maybe We Could Fall In Love

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, First Kiss, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:56:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4544007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Dee no longer a possible love match, JJ sets his heart on his partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe We Could Fall In Love

**Author's Note:**

> flyingthesky’s prompt ‘Author's choice, Author's choice, Sometime, Do You Think We Could Fall in Love? (Zanna, Don't!)’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** Like Like Love.

JJ has spent such a long time alternating between throwing himself bodily at Dee and pining over the fact that the object of his desire couldn't seem to care less about him. Only now is he starting to realise what a fool he's been. All this time he’s been mooning about, wanting someone who will forever remain unattainable, when there’s someone else, someone even more special (if not as devastatingly handsome and studly) right under his nose the whole time. Drake really is rather cute. 

Thinking about it, JJ wonders if the reason Drake always has such rotten luck with girlfriends is simply because he shouldn't be dating girls in the first place. Drake can be a bit dense, so maybe it’s just taking him a while to get the message. JJ could help him with that. After all, what are friends for?

JJ's pretty sure by now, just from watching them together, that Dee has finally won Ryo over. They’re acting differently around each other these days. It’s nothing that obvious; just subtle changes in their behaviour, but it’s there nonetheless, clear as day for anyone who’s paying attention. Looking back, JJ knows he never really had a chance with Dee; it was only wishful thinking on his part. It hurts, knowing that he’ll never have the man he’s dreamed about for so long, but it’s really not as painful as he thought it would be.

Poor Drake has been dumped, again. He’s single, and depressed, which means there's nothing in the way, nothing to keep JJ from seeing where things might possibly lead. He likes Drake, a lot. They’re not just partners and buddies; it's always been more than that. Drake's always been the one to cheer him up when he's feeling down; he wouldn't do that if he didn't genuinely care for JJ, would he? JJ knows for sure that he cares deeply about Drake; it's just that his feelings for his partner are a lot more subtle than the lust that has fuelled his obsession with Dee over the last however many years. Drake makes JJ happy, it would be really easy to fall in love with him, and JJ's pretty sure Drake already loves him, at least a little. 

Coming back from his reverie, JJ realises that Drake's speaking again, so he gives his partner his full attention.

"We gotta be there for each other, right? Won't do to have two sorry bastards moping here instead of one."

There, that just proves that Drake understands! The two of them belong together! Mind made up, JJ leans in and presses his lips to Drake’s. They're going to be just peachy, somehow JJ knows it.

"I know just the thing to cheer you up, Drake-senpai! There's this really great new restaurant where we can have dinner! Let's go!"

Every relationship has to start with a first date, even if one person isn't really aware that it's a date. And maybe, just maybe, sometime soon they could fall in love, possibly even tonight. JJ thinks it's a chance worth taking.

The End


End file.
